Without
by lost-in-otaku
Summary: When Alphonse finds himself in a world without criticism in any form he is shocked, then pleased as he sees the difference between it and his home. But he comes to realize that without criticism too much is gotten away with. (Alphonse E.)


(This story is inspired by and written for the Fullmetal Alchemist: A Bit of Everything forum topic The Monthly Quotes Challenge for the below quote:

"The greatest threat to freedom is the absence of criticism. " — Woke Soylinka

I do not own FMA or any of it affiliates

Finally this will be a two part story. Although I did promise on more than one occasion that my works would have a four chapter minumum, I hope you readers can forgive me.)

Part one: The mirrored world.

Edward was concerned for his brother who still seemed a bit off, ever since he had become human again he was out of it and ditzy. He could be found staring off into space or playing with parts of his skin; most of the time it would be his ears or lips. He seemed to want to avoid mirrors which was odd for Ed considering if he was a metal suit of Armor for years to suddenly find himself being a normal human again he would probably try to become one with every mirror he stumbled upon.

"Hey Al," He suddenly spoke breaking the silence at their breakfast table," Whats with you avoiding mirrors? Don't you like to see how you really look?" Alphonse allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips as he placed his fork on the table beside his plate of eggs. His golden eyes flashed to his slightly shorter older brother and then back down at the eggs runny yellow/orange yolk.

"I didn't think you would notice, it is not really a big deal or anything." He muttered. His voice still sounded strange to Ed, who was so used to hearing a hollow echo whenever his younger brother spoke,"It's just, well I know this may sound strange but when I became human I saw the other me in a mirror, he pulled me through and replaced me with himself in another world. So I don't like looking at them and seeing him in that world."

"So you had a nightmare and lost your mind." Ed smiled as he watched his brothers face contort with emotion. It was nice to see him react to what he said without having to move his body or speak.

"No I saw it for real, just like the door." Al stood, causing his chair to screech loudly as he shoved it backwards away from the table. He was angry and could feel it with white hot intensity on his cheeks. He knew what it looked like to blush but had forgotten the feeling. He had forgotten just about every physical feeling and thus found himself stunned every time he noticed one. However this time he did not allow that to distract him as he very loudly stomped out of the room. He no longer could reach the volume in which he once walked but that did not bother him, it was nice to go unnoticed every now and again.

He found himself wondering outside. The cool air ruffling his hair and caressing his cheeks felt nice as he walked into the town where they had once lived with their mother. The Rockbells where nice enough to let them stay with them as he got used to having skin once again which made it easy for him to make the journey to see the one person who always calmed his nerves which now where much more than emotional.

"Hey Mom." He said softly hours later as he stood among rows and rows of tall granite and dull stone markers. A fresh pile of daisies had been placed in front of the one he stood before. Tears streaming down his cheeks and grass stains on his gloves," I miss you, and so does Edward, I think even more so now that he can't do anything about it." He shuffled his feet before digging one booted toe into the ground. It was not easy talking to someone who did not respond to you, he wondered if this was how Edward felt when he gave him the silent treatment.

The smell of cherries drifted through the breeze causing him to raise his head. That was a new experience for him as well; being able to smell, and taste, and EAT. He had gorged himself to bloatation nearly within the first week of his new being and had only slowed down a little since. Much to his brothers dismay he had left his hair long. pulling it into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck and wearing collared suits with loosely fitted ties. He looked a lot like a younger version of their father and he knew that drove his brother mad.

"Brother thinks I'm crazy mom but i swear that there is another world in the mirrors. It looks like the me that was in the white place guarding my door. What if he decided to switch places with me again? I don't know how to stop him." He bit one of his fingernails, which he neglected most of the time and often allowed to grow out until he scratched himself causing a short amount of pain. He sighed around the nail before biting it off and turning around. He spit the nail onto someone else's grave as he walked slowly from the graveyard.

-Two weeks and three days later-

Alphonse was alone when he awoke from his nap. He still wasn't used to waking up or even feeling tired to begin with. The house was quiet as he shuffled for the dry cereal that he was just getting used to eating every day. The silence bothered him a bit as he brushed his teeth that gleamed white in the bathroom light. He did not see them gleaming of course, as he flossed obsessively to rid his mouth of any random bits that might annoy him later. His bathroom mirror had been removed by his own hand before he could even hope to catch a glimpse of his other self. He rinsed his mouth with cold water and cringed at the painful feeling his sensitive teeth brought him, then he spit it out and left the room for the comforts of the couch in the living room.

The couch was his favorite piece of furniture next to his bed. He let himself melt into its soft cushions and allowing his stiff body to relax for a moment. As he was enjoying his relaxation and reaching for a book that seemed interesting he noticed a large rectangle covered with a white cloth in the far corner of the room. "For Ed" was scrawled across it in a rough form of handwriting. He wondered if perhaps Roy, who had taken up painting as of late, had sent Edward another "Masterpiece" which would surely find its ways to the dumpster out back as soon as Ed had a chance to throw it out. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself for getting sidetracked once again before opening the book.

His eyes did not stay on the elegant script that covered the page before him, instead they floated up to hover above the open book and hone in on the mystery rectangle. Surely Ed would want his dear brother to see the painting so that he could warn him in case it is too awful. He couldn't mind his precious little sibling taking just a tiny little peek into Roy's artistic non-talent could he?

He quickly moved across the room and with a large smile across his face he threw the cover from the object it covered and glanced down.

At himself smiling back. But this smile was not of excitement, it was an evil sneer that made his blood run cold. In the mirror he could clearly see Ed passed out on the couch behind himself which he knew couldn't be true for his side. The other him reached through the mirror and snatched him by the collar of his shirt, pulling most of his upper body through what now appeared to be translucent mist.

"Why are you doing this!?" he cried as he found himself floating with himself in the mist.

"Because its MY turn to feel." The other him sneered as he kicked him hard, sending him flying downward as he appeared to float up from the force of his kick.

Alphonse found himself in a living room that was not quite right, laying beside a blank canvas that had a sheet still clinging to one edge of its frame. An Edward rested peacefully on the couch before him, but it wasn't his Edward. His Edward snored loudly with his mouth wide open and his shirt halfway up his stomach, held there by one if not both of his hands. His Edward did not sleep like a peaceful puppy with both hand delicately crossed over themselves. He turned and pounded on the canvas violently. He wanted to go home, his home and not some mimic of his world. He noticed that the shadows did not quite sit right compared to the light in the room and the sounds all around him where muted to the point they where almost non existent.

He stood and staggered to the kitchen where he spent ten minutes trying to figure out where everything was. The entire home seemed to be twisted around to where right was left and that included things he couldn't see with the cabinets closed. He found the entire place very disorienting as he attempted to make his way through it. At some point in his mad shuffling through various things Edward had awoken. He yawned loudly and walked up behind Alphonse then just stood there without complaining or commenting on how loud he was being.

"Hey Alphonse." He said after a moment," Would you like some milk?" Al stopped then and turned to his 'brother' with wide eyes.

"Edward, I've been meaning to ask, what is it about SHRIMP cocktails anyway?" He said suddenly as he watched the blonde like a hawk.

"I dunno, i guess they are called that because of the cup or something." Ed shrugged and walked away leaving Al with his mouth hanging open as he watched him leave.

That. Was. Not. His. Brother.

(End of part one of two, the next one will be posted within the next 24 hours and that will be when the quote is really put into play.)


End file.
